Lucky
by Writinglo
Summary: "Lucky I'm in love with my best friend… lucky we're in love in every way…" A story about love, friendship and growing up.
1. First Meet

Lucky

Summary: "Lucky I'm in love with my best friend… lucky we're in love in every way…" A story about love, friendship and growing up.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

Hi, guys! So, yeah, here's an experimental fic. A lot of it is written and I'm looking at one to two updates a week. I've been reading a lot of coming of age stories lately - my favorite being the Glass Castle by Jeanette Walls - and I decided to write one of my own. This story will go through Bella and Edward's life as kids, then teens, and then finally adults. The story starts when Bella and Edward is in fourth grade, and the time is about 1997.

The chapters are really short. I'm not trying exceed 1000, but they'll range as high as that to as low as a hundred words.

So, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

I met Edward Cullen in fourth grade.

The sky was clear and it had been my ninth birthday, but no one knew that. Even then I hated attention and a spotlight shown down on me. That day, coincidentally, a new kid was invited into our classroom, so I guess not many of my classmates would pay attention to me anyway. Kids were on the edge of their seats, propped up on little knees as he walked in with his mother, but the excitement quickly bubbled down once they saw him.

Edward Cullen was wearing pajamas. With guinea pigs on them.

A few kids laughed, but I thought it was cool and the teacher just rolled her eyes and told him firmly that there was a strict dress code each kid needed to follow.

I thought that was stupid.

Edward Cullen sat across the classroom from me, near the C's, so I only got to talk to him during snack time. He was sitting alone at his table, playing with his slightly curly, auburn hair. I pulled out the seat next to him and plopped down into it, staring at his freckled face and pretty hair.

"Hi," I said.

Edward Cullen looked up at me with his green eyes, slumped over in his chair. "Hi," he said back quietly.

Then we just kind of looked at each other.

"Do you like guinea pigs?" I asked.

He nodded. "I have two," he shared. "Oreo and Chubbs."

"That's so cool," I said honestly. "Do you have a snack?"

"You ask a lot of questions," he observed softly, but did pull of a pack of celery sticks and carrots. My face instantly screwed up in distaste. I may have been a weird kid, but I still didn't enjoy my veggies like the next kid. "You like celery?"

He nodded and bit into the stringy treat. "I'm a vegetarian."

"Oh, cool. I want to be one when I grow up too."

Edward grinned and set his celery stick down, looking up at me with mirthful eyes. "I'm a _vegetarian_, not a veterinarian. A vegetarian is someone who prefers to exclude meat from their daily diet."

I frowned. "Meat? Like… even bacon and stuff?"

Even yummy, juicy hamburgers?

"Especially bacon. Did you know that people chop pigs up and torture them? They suffocate in their own feces and are hung upside―"

"Okay, I get it," I said, eyes wide and mind suddenly smothered with poor images of pigs suffering and being chopped into little, miniature slices. I shiver and think about the bacon and eggs I had this morning.

_That's disgusting. _

"Are you okay?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I just…"

My sentence was cut off as my mouth opened and I spilled out about everything in my stomach and onto the desk and floor. Edward reeled back, saving his celery and carrots just in time.

"Ew! Isabella threw up!" Jessica Stanley shouted out from somewhere, and the kids all joined in with her. The teacher sent me off to the nurse's office with a blotchy face and fast paced tears.

* * *

><p>So that's the first chapter. Drop a reviews if you want to tell me how it was :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Lucky

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

I felt miserable all day. I knew my father wouldn't be able to pick me up, and mom was off on one of her business trips, so I just lay on the cot in the nurse's office until my knees are stiff and I grow hungry. Ms. Cope, the nurse, grins at me when I sit up and hands me a cup of water.

We're friends.

I get sent to the nurse a lot.

"Drink that. If your stomach hurts later on, make sure you come back."

I stand, emptying the water into my mouth, and then nodding at her. "Okay. Thank you."

I go straight to the lunch room. My class is in there, and I spotted Edward right away, being picked on by Mike and Tyler. My feet were wandering over there before I could even blink and all three of them looked up at me as I stopped.

"Puke face," Mike teased, grinning as Tyler laughed.

"Go away," I say, rolling my eyes and sitting down next to Edward. Mike mutters the word freak under his breath, but he and Tyler do walk away. "I like your pajamas," I tell Edward, and I really do. "I should wear some tomorrow."

"Won't you get in trouble?" he asked.

"Probably, but I don't care."

Edward smiles, liking this statement, and pulls out his lunch for the day. It's a container full of broccoli and a bowl of steaming, mushy looking stuff. I cringed and held my nose as the smell reached it. "What the heck is that?"

"Um…." Edward leaned his head down to sniff it and I marveled a bit at his pretty, pretty hair. "Charred eggplant and potato curry. It's really good. Do you want some?"

My mind wanders to what I have for lunch; a two-slice turkey sandwich with mayo and extra lettuce. They probably smash the poor turkeys with mallets and cut out their eyeballs before chopping them into―

My stomach stirred and my thoughts immediately stopped.

"Sure," I said and Edward moved the bowl so it'd rest between us.

Charred eggplant and potato curry was surprisingly good.

After munching on the yummy vegetarian―not veterinarian―food, the lunch aid calls for recess and I stick close with Edward. He must be hot in his flannel pajamas, but I don't say anything. Instead, we sit quietly at the swing sets, swing, swing, swinging and push, push, pushing.

"I didn't have a swing set at my old school," Edward explains as I give his back a hard, forceful shove so he goes soaring into the air. He descends back down giggling. "So I didn't learn how to swing."

"Where'd you come from?" I ask, fingers curling around the chains so he'd jerk to a stop.

"Seattle. My parents―"

"Can I push you, Ednerd?" Mike asks garishly, nearly throwing me to the ground as he shoves me out the way. Edward panics a little, ready to hop off, but Mike's already pushed him high into the air. When he comes back, Mike twists the chains so Edward's swerving in all directions, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Stop!" I yell, and push Mike the same way he had pushed me. They run off laughing, and Edward's taking deep breaths, still and hovering over the patchy ground. "I hate him," I say plainly and sit on the ground. Edward tumbles down next to me, our knees touching and elbows slithering against each other. Our silence is loud, a deep timbre vibrating in the air. The bell rings, piercing it, and we stand and head to class.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucky

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Thanks for the reviews:)

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

I like staring at Edward. We only have one hour left in school, but I don't want to leave. I want to jump into Edward's backpack and go home with him.

But tonight is Taco Tuesday, and dad has a special gift for me.

Mom would probably call.

I follow Edward out of the school and watch from a distance as he hops into a large van with a few people. He's excited to go home, I could tell.

"Bella!" I look away; dad's pulling up. Deciding I should at least try to be excited too, I run over to his police cruiser and hop in. "Hi, dad," I say, shrugging my backpack off.

He rubs his mustache. "Hi, Bells."

At home, the gift is a cake. It's a small round cake with nine candles and a box next to it. I open it, revealing a sweatshirt and a new skip-it. I hugged him because he tried, had a slice of cake and two tacos, and then jumped into bed.

Mom hadn't called.

The next day at school, I come the same time as Edward, in frilly pajamas and a cute hairband. It was hard to convince dad to let me come to school in this attire, since he's a police officer and everything and simply _had_ to obey the rules, but I brought out my pouty face and won him over.

I hurry and catch up to Edward, falling into step with his shoes. They're Nikes. His long Lion King pajama pants flow over them in waves and rolls of soft cotton.

"Hey," I said.

And he says: "Hey."

"We have show and tell every Friday," I tell him. "I'm bringing in my skip-it. What're you bringing?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. It'll be a surprise though."

I hated surprises, but I liked Edward so I didn't care.

"Boo!" Mike and Tyler jump in front of us, Jessica and Lauren laughing behind them. They don't scare us, but it still makes me mad, and I tell them just as so. Jessica snorts, her eyes traveling up and down our pajamas judgingly. "Why are you two wearing pajamas? You're both freaks."

Edward's bottom lip trembled.

I pushed past the four, hand latching onto to Edward's, and hauled our way through. Jessica can suck on a dirty shoe for all I care.

"I hate them," I say, crossing my arms with a deep frown and Edward nods.

"You said that yesterday," he reminds me.

"Because it's true," I said, sending a detestable glance over my shoulder at the group.

When Edward and I walk into the classroom, the teacher let out an exasperated sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose as she spotted us. "Bella, Edward…" She let out a puff of air. "You know what? Never mind, just come in."

We smile all the way to our seats.

Across the room, unfortunately.

"I like your pajamas," Angela Webber said as she sat down next to me. There are no kids in our class with _R_ or _U_ a as a last name, so we sit naturally at the table together, along with Bree Tanner, Jane and Alec Volturri. She's nice, with high pigtails and plaid dresses, but we don't talk. "Thanks," I mumble.

"Why're you wearing them?" She's smiling a little, probably thinking that I was being silly or weird, and I'm not sure whether to be offended or indifferent about it. I tap my fingernails on the desk and smile back. "Because Edward is. Besides, I like the idea. It gives me more variety to choose what I want to wear."

She giggles, pulling on the ends of her hair. "What, so you like Edward? Like―like, _like_ him?"

My eyes widened. "No! I just think he's cool."

She shrugs. "If that's what you think…"

It's what I _know_.

Today at lunch, Edward bought two containers of charred eggplant and potato curry, a large bottle of water and a baggie full of pretzel sticks. Without words being exchanged, he divides his lunch in half and hands it to me and I don't even think twice about my ham and cheese sandwich in my lunch box as we dig in.

That is until Mike steals it from its spot on the table.

"Give it back!" I demand, hopping up from my spot. Edward is kind of frozen beside me.

"Or what?" Mike taunts and behind him, Tyler laughs.

I sigh and roll my eyes, plopping back down in my seat. "Whatever."

They run off, playing football with my lunchbox until lunch is over and we have to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucky

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

"Bells, I'm gonna run and get take-out tonight for dinner," dad says. "What do you want?"

I set my pencil down on my homework and sit up, crossing my legs in front of me. "Can you get me a salad?"

Dad blinks at me, his furry eyebrows caving in. "You want… salad? No burgers tonight?"

"Burgers are made of cow meat," I tell him. "They torture cows and treat them like dirt."

Dad frowns. "Bells, who told you that?"

"Well, the new kid at school, Edward, says that they torture pigs by chopping them up and letting them suffocate in their own feces while they're hung upside down."

"Bella, that stuff…" Dad shakes his head, looking thoroughly disgusted. "Don't listen to that kind of stuff, alright?"

He just doesn't understand, but I nod anyway and dad leaves to get take out. When he comes back, my nose ignites with the fresh smell of burgers and french-fries and apple pie.

I don't eat that night.

* * *

><p>This chapter is extremely short lol. I'll throw in another for anyone who is reading:)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Lucky

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

On Friday, like I said to Edward, I brought my skip-it for show-and-tell.

Mike brings his football signed by Brett Favre.

Tyler brought in his new skateboard.

Jess brought in a bag full of bracelets and other jewelry.

Angela brought in a My Little Pony toy.

And Edward…

Edward brought in his two guinea pigs.

They didn't arrive until his mother came in with them during show-and-tell. One was extremely furry, with soft curls and beady eyes. That was Chubbs. The other was black and white and kind of huge. That was Oreo.

Edward's mom was really pretty. Her hair was a little lighter than Edward's, but their eyes were entirely the same. She was holding two carriers and set them on the teacher's desk. I held my breath.

"For show-and-tell, I brought my two guinea pigs," Edward said to the class. Lauren raised her hand. "Do they look like _pigs_?"

"No… they, um…"

"They're actually really cute," Mrs. Cullen said, smiling. She reached for one of the furry animals and Edward reached for the other and the class gasped as the guinea pigs were presented. Well, everyone except for Jessica and Lauren. They screamed instead.

The guinea pigs were cute and everyone got a turn to stand and pet each. "They're so cool, Edward," I tell him, grinning. He smiles as well and I turn to retreat back to my seat.

* * *

><p>See you next week:)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Lucky

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

* * *

><p>On Halloween, Edward tells me he hates it.<p>

I gasp.

Every year, though my mother and father were very distant, they took me trick-or-treating. This year, I asked if Edward could come along. Dad said yes and I just assumed Edward would, too, but… he needed a little bit of convincing.

Or a lot.

I pulled off the crust of my kalamata olive and pesto sandwich and dumped them in Edward's empty bowl. "_Please_ come, Edward? I already asked my dad and he said yes. Please? It's not scary; I promise."

"When I was six," Edward started, popping a few bread crusties into his mouth, "these big kids jumped at me and stole all of my candy when I went with my mom. She tried to stop them and they pushed her down. I don't want to go trick-or-treating."

"Eddie," I whined, "You're my best friend. I'll die if you don't come."

"I'll die if I do," he stated simply.

"Just for thirty minutes," I compromised. "Just thirty, no more or less."

He sighed, adjusting his glasses on his nose, and gave me a doubtful stare. "Fine," he mumbled. "I'll go, but if―"

"Thank you!" I squealed, throwing my arms around him and tugging him close. His hair smelled so good, like fruit and shampoo. When I pulled away, I caught Jessica and Lauren staring, giggling behind their hands.

I just ignored them.

During class later on in the day, our teacher plans us a "surprised" party because she claims she loves us so much.

I just rolled my eyes.

The only people I brought candy and a card for were Edward and Angela. I gave Angela a pumpkin lollipop and a few drops of candy, and Edward the same. In exchanged, Angela gave me a card and some sugary sticks and Edward handed over a large bag full of Mars candy.

I couldn't be happier.

Lauren came around with a plastic bag full of candy and cards. She gave them out to everyone, smiling and grinning, until she stopped by me and Angela. "Hi, Angie," she said, tossing one of those really large lollipops and a folded up card on her desk. "Thanks," Angela muttered and I knew she was annoyed. She hated the nickname Angie. Then she moved to me, grinning, before placing a red card in front of my arms. "Here you go, Bella," she chirped, then twirled and skipped off.

I glared at the little card, hesitating, but eventually opened it.

It read, in Lauren's pretty hand-writing:

_To Bella, with the ugly face and all year around Halloween mask. _

Then there was a picture under it, a lonely girl with a distorted face and red lines scribbled around her. I bit my lip hard, thinking how stupid and immature they were, but also thinking how mean this card was. It burned my chest a little bit and tore at my eyes. Angela peeked over my arm and gasped. "Oh, my gosh! That's so _mean_."

It is.

That's why I start to cry.

I sniffle a little bit, placing the card back on the table as the hot tears roll down my cheeks. My lips tremble and I drop my head into my arms, attempting to shut everyone out.

"Bella," I heard Edward's voice, and lifted my head. My arms were wet and so was my face. I could imagine it now, looking exactly like the picture on the card.

My lips trembled some more.

"Let me see your card," Edward said, his voice firm and a little bit angry.

I hand it over.

Then I notice Angela is no longer next to me, but across the room.

With Lauren and Jessica.

_Yelling_ at Lauren and Jessica.

"It's fine," I told Edward, snatching it back. But he's red-faced, and he's mad.

"It's not―"

"I said it's _fine_. Just go back to your seat, Edward," I snap.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Angela shouted, her little voice louder than I've ever heard it before.

"What's wrong with _you_?" Lauren shot back, obviously annoyed.

"You can't write something like that! You should look in the mirror before calling someone else ugly," Angela seethed, and that's when the teacher stood, marching over.

"What is going on?"

"Angela called me ugly!" Lauren accused and Jessica nodded. Angela just rolled her eyes and the teacher frowned. "Angela, did you call Lauren ugly?"

"No! Lauren called _Bella_ ugly, in the Halloween card."

Everyone looked at me.

_Greeaaat_.

"I didn't do that," Lauren huffed, and glared at me, as if to say, _you better not tell_.

I fiddled with the corners of the card.

"Bella, did Lauren do anything to you?" the teacher asked, her face softer than ever before.

"She… wrote this card," I mumbled while Lauren scowled. The teacher took it, examining it before shaking her head and turning back to Lauren.

By the end of the day, Lauren was in the principal's office.

And I was known as the Snitch.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucky

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

After school, Edward told his parents about our plans and I stood proudly next to him. I was feeling slightly better knowing that Halloween was an hour away and I'd be in my costume soon. Mrs. Cullen looked surprised, but delighted. "Really? That's great. How about we wait for your father, Bella, and we all go trick-or-treating together?"

"Edward doesn't have a costume," a boy in the back says. He's older; maybe a fifth or sixth grader, and he has the same eyes as Edward's.

"That's alright," Mrs. Cullen says. "We'll buy him one along the way."

I'm sad to say goodbye to Edward, but I do after I tell them my address, and I say bye to the rest of his family as well. I grin all the way back to my father's car.

"Hey, Bells."

"Hey, dad."

When we get home, mom's there in a large ladybug costume. She hugs me tight, all of the black protruding legs wrapping around me as well. "Hi, mom," I grin, stepping backwards.

"Hey, pumpkin. Your costume is upstairs, go hurry and put it on."

I hop up the steps, excited, and throw open my door. On my bed is the full set―a Velma costume from Scooby Doo. It's not my first choice, but I don't complain. I'll still get candy at the end of the night away. Instantly, I toss off my school clothes and trade them with the turtle neck, skirt, socks and shoes and even the neat, cropped and kinda reddish wig.

I buckled the low-heeled shoes and ran out my room and down the stairs to my parents. I stopped short, however, when I noticed how red-faced they were and their low-hushed voices.

"Charlie, now you know I would _never_―"

"I do _not_ want to hear that complete _bullshit_, Renee," dad hissed, and I bit my lip. My dad never cursed. Like… _never_.

"Um… I'm ready," I mumbled, and they looked over at me. Mom shot dad a look before walking over to me with a wide smile on her face. She ran a hand over my wig and sighed softly down at me. "You look wonderful, Bella."

"Thanks, mom." I stepped back at looked at dad, who wasn't in a costume. "Dad? Where's your costume?"

"I'm not going tonight, kid," he grumbled, running a hand over his forehead. I frowned. "Why?"

"Your daddy has to work tonight," mom said. "You know Halloween is a busy night, Bells. Now come on, let's fill the bowl with candy." She pulled on my hand and I followed, although hesitantly. It felt like work wasn't the only thing stopping my father from wanting to come.

But I wasn't going to let it ruin my night.

I put exactly twenty Reese's, ten Mike Ikes, twenty pop rocks packets, three Hubba Bubba bubble tape gum, eleven nerd ropes and sixteen packets of airheads. Mom helped me carry the heavy bowl to sit next to the glowing jack-o-lantern in a stool next to the front door. There were already kids skipping out of their houses, dressed as ghouls and fairies and princesses.

The van I saw for the past few weeks pulled up at the curb in front of my house. I grinned, tugging on my mother's arm as the whole family spilled out.

Edward apparently had a large family.

His brother from earlier, who was in a Power Ranger costume and his parents were there, dressed in matching doctor and nurse outfits, along with two other additional kids. There's a small, spiky haired girl dressed in a fairy costume, standing next to a blond headed girl dressed as what looked like Madonna.

And Edward.

Edward was dressed as a… golfer?

He even wore the plaid and high socks.

But did I care?

No.

I ran down the steps and towards him, and excited smile bubbling across my face. "Edward!"

"Hey, Bella," he mumbled, shifting his plush clubs hanging off his back.

Mom and Mr. and Mrs. Cullen introduced themselves and I introduced myself to Edward's siblings. Their names were Alice and Emmett, but the blond girl, Rosalie, wasn't Edward's sister. They went to a different school, even though Edward and Alice were twins, and explained that there weren't any spots left in their school for Edward to come in.

I silently cheer in my head that Edward hadn't gotten in. Otherwise I wouldn't have met him.

Mom hands me a pumpkin basket to carry my candy in and we head off. Edward sticks by me, holding my hand tightly as we walk down the block. "Where to first, kids?" Mrs. Cullen asks.

"That one!" Alice says excitedly, pointing to the large house with a billion decorations at the end of the block. Then she sneaked a teasing glance at Edward. "You're not scared, are you?"

"No," he scowled, glaring at her and she and Rosalie giggled a bit. I did, too, because by how tight he was holding my hand, he _obviously_ was scared.

Edward shot me a look and I just shrugged.

"How old are you, Bella?" Alice asked.

"I just turned nine," I tell her.

Emmett scoffed. "I still can't believe I'm trick-or-treating with little kids."

"Emmett," Mr. Cullen scolded.

"Don't listen to him, he's only like two years older," Alice said, waving her hand dismissively.

"I'm in sixth grade," he told me, grinning with dimples stamped onto his cheeks.

"Yeah… you _definitely_ look like a sixth grader in that costume," I teased effortlessly. Emmett just rolled his eyes while Rosalie and Alice laughed.

We walk to the house with our baskets ready and rang the doorbell. The door opens and a lady steps in view. She's tall and old and… _really_ creepy looking. "Trick or treat!" Alice exclaimed, holding her baggie up. The woman grinned and presented us with a large bowl of candy. My eyes widened hungrily as she each gave us two pieces before closing the door.

Edward's face was flushed as he licked his lips.

"Alright, so… it isn't so bad."

"See! I told you so. It's fun, actually," I say, dropping the pieces into my bag.

"Yeah, it isn't like someone will steal your candy or anything," Emmett says casually and Edward gave him a light shove of the shoulder. "Shut up."

We did that for a while, bickering and going from house to house while our parents stayed behind. It was probably the most fun I'd had in a while, with Edward and Alice and Rosalie. Emmett was okay, but I still thought boys that weren't Edward were kind of stupid.

By the time we had to go home, it had reached _way_ past thirty minutes and our baskets and bags were almost overflowing. We ran inside to the living room, dumping our goodies on the floor and trading. Alice loved Milky Ways and I thought they tasted like crap, so I gave her a handful of mine and she gave me a few boxes of Nerds.

Edward and I divided our candy up and shared, just because.

"Okay guys, I'm pretty sure you don't want stomach aches," mom said, coming into the room and out of the kitchen with Mrs. Cullen. "No more candy."

"Do we have to leave now?" Alice asked, frowning.

"Yeah, we have to get Rose back home, don't we?"

Alice grumbled and nodded and I gave everyone hugs as we stood. "And you didn't want to come," I teased lightly, hugging Edward. "Girls are always right."

"Pfft," Emmett said and I stuck my tongue out at him.

They left and I sighed, sitting down on the couch and pulling my shoes off. Mom picked up my pumpkin and riffled through it. "_Mom_," I whined. She waved me off. "Oh, hush. I'm just taking a few." She grabbed a handful and leaned against the archway. "Are you going to sleep now?"

"Can I watch TV? It's Friday."

"Yes, just don't fall asleep downstairs again. I'm going to go put this in the fridge."

Mom left and I stretched out on the couch.

Three minutes later, I was fast asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucky

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

A/N: I was asked if this story will feature a time gap. There will be a few, definitely, but they will be short. Like maybe a few months ahead or something like that. But yeah, this is a short, dabble-ish journey of Bella and Edward, which will stop most likely around when they are leaving high school.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

I couldn't believe it was already December. Thanksgiving flew by like a blur, with a large turkey and full bellies. But Christmas was well on its way and I couldn't wait. We'd be spending it with the Cullen's this year at their house and even though I've known them for a few months now, I'd never been there before.

On the last day of school before Christmas vacation, we were having our party. After Halloween, Lauren refused to come anywhere near my table for Thanksgiving and Christmas looked like it would be the same. I didn't really care anyway, I was just glad we were able to sit anywhere we want, which meant conversations with Edward.

"What did you put on your Christmas list?" Angela asked us. We'd accepted her into our little friendship and while she wasn't as close to me as Edward, I thought of Angela as a really great friend. "I want a Furby," I said mildly, pulling apart a Hershey Kisses wrapper. "And a dog."

"I want a guinea pig," Edward said. "Well, another one. But you know what Emmett said?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. Emmett always said something to upset Edward. "What?" Angela said.

"He said Santa Clause isn't real."

Angela's mouth dropped open. "Yes he is. I don't care what anybody says, I think he is real."

"I mean… it _is_ kind of unrealistic," I said and they both looked at me with curious faces. "Santa Claus is extra fat. How's he going to get down your chimney, _especially if you don't have one_, and sneak presents under your tree without you knowing?"

"Talking about yourself, Snitch?" Mike asked as he and Tyler made their way over. Angela dropped her head into her arms, huffing loudly and I just ignored him. Ever since Halloween, they've been set on torturing me. Not that I cared anyway; I knew I wasn't fat.

But Mike was looking a little pudgy.

"Talk about yourself, Mike. It looks like all those cookies are catching up to you."

He rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Bella."

"Thanks, guys!" Tyler exclaimed, scooping up half our candy and running away with it. Edward gnawed on his lip, angry. "They're stupid; don't listen―"

"I know," I interrupted. "It's fine."

But he was still angry.

Later at lunch, Angela sat down next to me and dumped out an apple, chips and a PB&J. My parents accepted that I am now a vegetarian and tries to make my meals as meatless as possible. I pull out my tuna melt sandwich and celery sticks and right away, Edward traded my sticks with his wheat pretzels.

He knew what I liked somehow.

"I still don't get it," Angela sighed. "If Santa isn't real, then why would our parents lie? My mom's always like, 'Ange-_la_, tell the truth,' but she lies to me?"

I smiled and took a bite of my sandwich. "It's because parents are hypocrites."

"Mhm. I'll pretend I know what that means."

I rolled my eyes. "It means… I don't know. Just eat your food."

"Hey, _Snitch_," Mike sneered as we walked out to recess. Edward glowered at him, moving so close to me that our arms were overlapping. "Shut up, Mike."

Mike smiled meanly. "You're sticking up for your girlfriend now?"

"Mike, shut. _Up_," Angela snapped.

"Mike, shut. _Up_," he mimicked. He was laughing as we walked away to the jungle gym, annoyed. "Jerk," Angela sighed. "You guys wanna play tag?"

"Sure," Edward said.

And then we fell into the typical game of tag. We were laughing loudly, running until we were breathless and our legs were weak.

And, until Edward ran into Mike.

It was a hard collision, skin against skin; bone against bone. I grimaced as they both fell backwards in a heap and quickly scrambled to help Edward. "Ow," he moaned. Mike rubbed his forehead and glared over at Edward. "What the hell, Ednerd?"

"Shut up, Mike, it was an accident," I snapped, helping Edward up quickly.

"You should really let your boyfriend talk for himself," Mike said.

"He's not my boyfriend―"

"Yes he is, you guys hold hands all the time," Tyler butt in.

"Do you guys _kiss_?" Mike taunted at Edward. He reached over and pushed Edward towards me, causing us to stagger backwards a little bit. Edward's face was growing red. "How about you kiss now?"

The crowd was growing, and kids were yelling. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" over and over again. Mike kept pushing Edward, and I was a second away from kicking him in the shins before Edward gave him a particularly hard shove, causing him to launch backwards on his bottom, and yelled angrily, "Leave me alone!"

There was a hush silence that fell over the group of kids.

I looked around to see where the aid was and rolled my eyes to see him lounging on the steps on his CD player.

Really?

_Seriously_?

"Psycho," Mike spit, standing back up. "You want to fight?"

"Edward, come on," I urged, pulling him backwards.

"Is your girlfriend always gonna stand up for you, Ednerd?"

Edward pounced on him.

There was a lot of yelling, a few curses, and I even cried a little bit before the aid came running over.

He pulled Edward and Mike apart and as they were sent to the office, I thought about how much I hated Mike and how stupid Edward was for just not walking away.

We waited a whole thirty minutes before Edward was back in class.

He didn't look at me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

A/N: Very, very short. My shortest one I think.

I'll throw in another chapter or 2.

* * *

><p>At the end of school, I made sure not to let Edward leave without talking to him. I hugged Angela goodbye before running over to his retreating form. "Edward! Eddie!"<p>

He exhaled loudly. "Yeah?"

"So? What happened?"

"They just called our parents," he mumbled.

"You're so stupid, Edward. You should've just walked away."

"I don't like him," he seethed. "I _hate_ him actually."

I bit my lip. "Is it still okay to hold your hand?"

Edward didn't answer; he just smiled and we left the building with our hands closed tightly together.

Yeah. It was still okay.


	10. Chapter 10

Lucky

Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight - do I really need to put this EVERY chapter?

Chapter Ten

* * *

><p>Christmas flew by fast. I <em>did<em> get my Furby, a journal, a few clothes and other toys that I'm still not convinced Santa got me. But, oh well. Mrs. Cullen, who now ordered me to call her Esme, brought me, Rosalie and Alice matching Christmas outfits that we wore that day.

We had a New Year's Party at the Cullen's house as well, with a lot of people I didn't really know, but it was fun watching movies and watching the ball drop in New York upstairs with Alice, Edward, Rose, Emmett and Angela. We counted down and then had a huge pillow fight that resulted in me falling off the bed and spraining my wrist.

Ultimately, we ended up spending New Year's Day in the hospital.

School was boring after that. We had a lot of tests, plus that one huge test towards the end of the year. Mike and Tyler and Jessica and Lauren didn't really torment us as much anymore; maybe it was their resolution or something like that.

Soon enough, the end of the year came. I'd be a fifth grader next year, and ten in a few months.

A woman.

Kind of.

On the last day at the end of class, I took a picture of Edward, Angela and I, hugged close together. I was sad to see fourth grade go, but excited to see fifth grade come.


	11. Chapter 11

Lucky

Last and longest of the night guys, whoever is out there reading.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

Ten years old.

I was finally ten years old.

And unfortunately, my mother wanted to make a big deal about it.

Today was Saturday, and mom made that known when she woke me up at seven in the morning, screaming in my ear that's it's Saturday and my birthday.

"Mom," I whined, cringing and closing my eyes.

"Bella, honey! You're finally in the double digits! You need to be exuberated and happy."

I didn't know what that word meant, but I just nodded along, still buried deep in my blankets and pillows. Mom sighed softly and yanked them off. "Bella, come on. I'm going to take you shopping today and you can bring your friends along. Your limit is two hundred dollars; anything you want."

"I want sleep," I mumbled tiredly, grasping thin air for my blanket.

"Renee, leave the girl alone," I heard dad say. Mom huffed. "Honey, today I had a business trip planned, but you know what? I canceled it because I want to be here for you."

You weren't there last year.

But I didn't say that.

Instead I stood and got up, like she had _exuberantly_ asked.

Mom attempted to cook breakfast, but failed miserably. So instead she threw a whole bunch of French toast in the microwave and then made them into tiny hearts with a cookie cutter. It was actually cute and they were so fluffy and good.

I called Alice, Rosalie and Angela to see if they'd want to come to the mall with me at around twelve. Unlike some people, I didn't wake other people up at ungodly times of the day and force them to their feet.

_Cough-_mom_-cough. _

I am not naming names.

They all agreed and I almost called Edward, but stopped myself. This would be a girl trip, no matter how much I wanted him to come. Besides, he'd have to call himself if he wanted to give me a birthday congratulations.

Thirty minutes later I was sitting in my living room with Alice, Rose and Angela. Edward still has yet to call, but Alice said he was in a bad mood when she left.

"It's like the boy version of PMSing," she giggled and Rose and Angela giggled along with her.

I pretended to know what PMSing was and giggled too.

"Alright! You guys ready to get going?" mom asked, coming out of the kitchen with Esme. I was glad her and my mother were friends.

"Ten is awesome, right?" Alice asked as we got to the car and piled in. She and Edward had turned ten two months ago. They had their birthday at this place full of bounce houses and had tons of cake.

I shrugged. "Sure, I guess. I don't feel any different."

"Don't worry, by the time your eleven or twelve, it'll be more exciting. You'll have boobs by then," Rosalie giggled. "Emmett says a lot of the girls in his class do."

"_Oooh_, and wouldn't it be fun to go bra shopping with me, Bella?" mom asked from the front. I had momentarily forgotten she and Esme were up there.

My face burned at the thought of going bra shopping. It sounds like such a taboo topic. Thankfully though, Angela swooped in and changed the subject.

"Did you guys see Parent Trap yet?"

"Yes! Oh my gosh, I loved it. I wonder what it would like to be a twin…"

Yep. Here's my type of non-awkward conversation. I have a feeling eleven and twelve _won't_ be such great years for me.

We got to the mall about thirty minutes later. Right away we headed to Forever 21, then American Eagle, then Aéropastel, Rue 21, Charlotte Russe, and even Victoria's Secret. But when we saw the racy things called clothing, we high-tailed out of there and headed to the food court, arms loaded with ten thousand pounds of clothes. I'm pretty sure we went way past two hundred dollars, but mom didn't seem to care.

We headed out and back home after that, where mom ordered pizza and presented a cake my father brought while we were out. It was nice, spending time with my friends on my birthday. But, there was one person missing that didn't really complete it.

"Bella! Present time," Mom chirped, sitting down in front of us on the couch. She had three boxes, and Esme came strolling in with one box, and dad came in with his smile as he stood off behind the couch. "So, your dad and I have taken notice in your responsibilities," mom started off. "You're very trustworthy and so, we've brought two presents that we hope you'll like and take care of."

The first one was a small, rectangular shaped presents wrapped in sparkly wrapping paper and tied with this complex looking bow. Anxiously, though not trying to appear greedy, I pulled off the wrapping and gasped.

It was a mobile phone.

The _new_ mobile phone, the one I always saw on the TV. It was a silver Nokia 5110, bright and shiny and for me. "Thank you guys," I gushed. Before I could open it and program Alice, Rosalie and Angela's number though, mom presented me with my other present.

"So, your father got this one," mom said. "It's been almost two hours, so, please open it, sweets."

I did, and gasped loudly.

It was a hamster.

"Oh, that's so sweet!" Alice exclaimed, looking down at the little fur ball. It got frightened a little bit, cowering in the corner, but it was cute nonetheless. "Wow, um. Is it a he or she?"

"He," dad said with a smile.

"This is so cool, guys. Thanks so much. What's his name?"

"I liked Calico," mom said. "But your father loved the name Cheeky." She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Anyway, we came to a compromise and decided that it should be your decision."

"He looks like a Roscoe," Rose said "Or Cotton, his fur is a little white and he's all puffy."

"I like Chester," I said with a grin and Alice's tongue fell out her mouth.

"Chester?"

"Yeah. He looks like a Chester, doesn't he?"

"Then Chester Swan it is," mom said. "And, here, Bella is your last present from your father and I."

I took the miniature box and opened it. Inside it was completely beautiful, a full assortment of sea glass. It was so simple, yet so pretty.

I had to hug them both for that.

Esme's present was a big case of make-up. Even I gasped as I opened it and I wasn't make-ups number one fan. But this had every color, every type, plus jewelry that you could make. I gave Esme a hug too and promised to make them all something.

The excitement bubbled down a bit as I dug into my new presents. Chester was squeaking loudly as I cupped him in my hands. He was so small, a tiny fur ball of brown and tan and white. Dad told me the lady at the pet store said it was a Syrian hamster. He was really too cute and as I headed upstairs to place him in the cage they had brought me, a medium sized one with tubes and bars, he seemed to go crazy about it. He sniffed the wheel with curiosity and stuffed his face down far into his bowl of food.

Rose had once screamed when we saw a mouse in an alley one day walking home from the park, but she thought the hamster was beyond cute, even though he was a rodent too.

And by the time night fell, my birthday still hadn't felt complete.

"What's Edward's number?" I asked before Alice left. She wrote it down and handed it to me, and also wrote hers and Rose's down. Angela was the only one who didn't own her own phone, so she just gave me her home number.

After they left, I lay in bed, looking at Edward's number. He hadn't even bothered to call, or to say happy birthday. With a deep breath I pulled out my phone and punched in his number.

It rang and rang and rang until it just stopped. I tried again with a deep swallow and felt like crying when he didn't answer.

"Bells?"

The soft knock at my door made me drop the phone and sit up quickly. Mom walked in, a sad smile on her face. "Hey, kiddo."

"Hey, mom."

Chester's wheel could be heard as she walked in and she smiled over at his cage. "You _are_ excited about the hamster, aren't you? Your father and I wanted to be sure without ruining the surprise."

"Yeah, he's great."

"Then why do you look so upset?"

I hated how she always knew there was something wrong, yet loved it at the same time. I sighed, throwing an arm over my face. "Edward didn't talk to me… like, at all today. And it's my birthday. _And_ we've known each other officially for a year. A _whole_ year!" I took a breath and dropped my arm, pouting and feeling a horrible ache in my stomach. "And then I just called him twice and he didn't answer."

Mom smiled; that kind of humorous smile that was both teasing and sorry at the same time. That kind of smile that I hated. "Well, tomorrow is still the weekend," she said. "I'll take you over there if you want so you can hang out with him. But, you know, how you're feeling now is probably how Edward felt all throughout today."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he wasn't exactly included in today's activities, was he? Not that he would really or should really go out to the mall with a bunch of girls, but maybe he felt excluded?"

I didn't really of think of it that way.

I leaned back against my headboard and sighed. "So, he's mad at me?"

"I think you two are just having a little misunderstanding," she told me softly. "But tomorrow we'll try to patch that up."

"Okay. Thanks mom."

"You're welcome. I love you." She bent down to hug and gives me a kiss on the cheek and I hugged her back. "Love you too. Night."

She stood and walked out, shutting my door behind her.

I


	12. Chapter 12

Lucky

Disclaimer: i don't own twilight

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, guys. My computer had been acting up.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

"Are you sure this is a good picture, mom?" I asked, staring down at the Polaroid picture in my hand of Chester. It isn't good for hamsters to be traveling a lot, so I kept him home and decided to show Edward through a picture. We snapped it with one of dad's old Polaroid cameras, but I wasn't too sure it was good. I mean, it captured the cage and everything, but I don't think Edward will be able to really see how cute Chester is.

"Yes, Bells. It's fine."

I sighed. "Okay."

We pulled up at Edward's a moment later, and before mom could turn the car off, I was out and running to the door in my Sketchers sandals and jean skirt. It felt weird, but worth it when I rang the doorbell and waited for it to open.

It did, and there stood Emmett, in Arthur pajamas and big foot slippers. I giggled and heard mom's low chuckle as she came to a stop next to me. Emmett rolled his eyes and stepped aside. "Come in, Bella. Do _not_ say anything about my pajamas."

"They're dorky and unflattering," Alice called out from the couch and I laughed. She jumped up and ran over to me. "Bella! He has an Arthur teddy bear in his room too."

Emmett walked upstairs, calling Alice a weirdo, and from the kitchen out came Esme and Edward. Alice went to sit back on the couch to watch Hey Arnold! while I sighed and walked over to Edward.

"Hey."

He looked at my shoes. "Hey."

"Bells, we'll be in the kitchen," mom said. "Alice, wanna join us?"

Alice looked between Edward and I, then at my mother and nodded, a slow smile forming on her face. "Of course. These lovebirds obviously need to talk."

Esme scolded her as they walked through the door and I looked at Edward. "Um. Well. Yesterday was my birthday."

He scratched his nose. "I know."

My eyes instantly starting burning. "You _knew_? You didn't call to say happy birthday, or hi?"

He looked at me and frowned. "Well, you didn't invite me to your party."

"It wasn't a party. We went to the mall and had cake and dinner at my house."

I winced. Yes, it hadn't _exactly_ been a party, but it was still fun. And like mom said, Edward must've felt excluded. And with his saddened eyes and pouty lips, I knew that was exactly how he felt.

"I even brought you a present," he mumbled.

I chewed my lip hard. "I tried calling you. I knew I should've invited you. I did want to, but we went to the mall and it was just us girls… I didn't think you'd actually want to go. But I did want you there, Edward. I'm sorry."

He sighed loudly and nodded. "Okay. Um, was it fun?"

I let out a breath and grinned. "It was, but it would've been more fun if you were there. But guess what I got?"

"Hamster?" he guessed, and I nodded. Before I could ask how he knew, he said, "Yeah. Alice came home yapping about it."

I laughed. "Look, I took a picture. His name is Chester."

I showed him the picture and Edward claimed that his guinea pigs were cuter. I punched him in the arm after that, but we were still smiling and still talking and eventually headed over to the couch to watch TV. The present he got me was the new Spice Girls CD and I must've hugged him for hours. I guess our little "misunderstanding" was now resolved.


	13. Chapter 13

Lucky

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

"_Eww_," Edward murmurs as Romeo and Juliet kiss. But I'm mesmerized. Angela talked about her amazing kiss with Ben Cheney last week all the time, and how she knew he kissed like Romeo. I thought that was stupid since Angela definitely wouldn't know what a Leonardo DiCaprio kiss would feel like, but Angela was certain.

Today was February Fourteenth, the day of love and yada, yada, yada. Edward and I were in his room, snuggled in our own blankets and having a marathon of movies. Romeo and Juliet had come out about two years ago, and since it was Valentine's Day, I'd thought we'd watch it. I figured it would be lame, but as the story progressed and as Rome and Juliet showed a blinding amount of love and gushiness… it actually felt nice to watch it all unfold.

It was then I realized, as Romeo and Juliet kissed, that I wanted a kiss too.

I looked over at Edward, who was picking at his thumb nail, and took a deep breath. "Edward?"

He looked at me, his eyes so green in the dark room. "Yeah?"

"Can you kiss me?"

"Can I _kiss_ you?" he sputtered back to me and I nodded. "Why?"

"I don't know… I just want a kiss," I told him softly, biting hard into my lip. "Just a small one, to see how it feels."

"Uh." He swallowed and scratched his arm. "Okay."

I scooted close to him, as close as Romeo and Juliet had been, and close enough that I could feel the heat radiate off his body and settle onto mine. My eyes closed and I leaned in, kissing him softly.

It felt…

Weird?

Like I was kissing warm, dry marshmallows.

We stayed like that, frozen and lips connected.

I tried to think back to Romeo and Juliet, but my thoughts were scattered.

They didn't just sit there… right?

I pressed my lips against his harder, so hard that Edward fell backwards and our lips fell apart.

Edward's face was beet red and mine felt like it.

"Okay," he said, gulping air. "Um. Was it good?"

"I… don't know. I guess so. Um… thanks." I pressed my palms into my lap, swallowing repeatedly as Romeo and Juliet parted ways on the screen. "I mean, it is Valentine's Day," I started. "It makes sense. So, we both had our first kiss today then."

"Yeah. It felt nice."

"Really? Can we, um, one more time?"

He looked over at me again and was the one to kiss me this time. It didn't feel so weird now, and yeah… it _did_ kind of feel nice.

I smiled and leaned back.


End file.
